I Don't Mind it
by XoxStrifexoX
Summary: Naru has feelings for Sasu but he can't decipher whether or not the raven haired male returns those feelings; Sai however is more than eager to take the blonde off sasukes hands... Who will Naru end up with? R


Naruto's legs hung through the rails guarding the edge of the school's roof dangling in the air above the school entrance. His forehead was pressed against the cold steel; his hands loosely gripping the steel on either side of his head. Cool blue orbs half lidded gazed upon the horizon as the sun began it's decent. A heavy sigh past his relaxed lips as he focused on the bright orange star sinking in the sky. He found the orange hue relax him as the last of the sun's warmth bathed his sun-kissed skin.

He found lately that the transition from day to night and night to day were beginning to stir bitter sweet emotions within his heart. The sight of bright warm colors mixing with dampened cool colors washed over the sky as day and night met together in a contrasted union. Night and day were so different from each other; completely separate. Night was cool and cold; dark and grim. Day was warm and comfortable; bright and inviting. But they always mingled in such beautiful harmony during sun rise and fall. The sight had always captivated him, but now it seemed so much more monumental. It meant more than just a serenade of opposite colors mixing together; it served as a symbol in the blonde's mind.

"If I'm day… than Sasuke-kun's night..," the comparison was whispered unconsciously; Naruto himself letting out a depressed low chuckle at the ridiculousness of the statement.

But as he thought about it; the more sense it seemed to make in it's own twisted way. Naruto was loud and colorful; Sasuke was quiet and simple. A complete contrast too each other; but even so….

A sad smile crossed his lips as he watched the night and day mix together. Only on two occasions did the two ever mix; dusk and dawn. It was breath taking to watching the sky take on shades and hues of purples, pinks, blues, yellows, oranges, rainbows of beautiful colors stretching across each other. But eventually one would always over shadow the other; leaving the night or day to solitude again. Just how this time; Sasuke had over shadowed him.

Naruto closed his eyes as he basked in the remaining rays of light as the night sky crept over the remaining light. He felt he was being suffocated just as the now dimming light was being drowned out by darkness. His eyes slowly began to close; his heart ached in his chest. The sun would rise again; but he wondered if **'he' **ever would. His mind was plagued with images of Sasuke and his heart plagued by feelings that only he could imprint into the blonde's soul.

He briefly wondered if Sasuke had ever looked at the sun rise and fall and found the scene hitting so close to home. Had Sasuke even been in the slightest bit bothered by the current events? He quickly dismissed the thought and opened his eyes to stare painfully at the last ray of light that was slowly being surrounded by the now darkened sky.

Those… incidents…. They shared together still haunted him; if the first incident wasn't bad enough it was followed by a second even a third. Yet Sasuke had just acted as if nothing had taken place at all. As if they never really pressed their lips together; or indulged in each others bodies. Ironically; after the first time, Sasuke had been the one to enceinte everything.

Naruto subconsciously reached for his lips; his finger tips brushing against the soft pink flesh. The thought of Sasuke's lips pressed against his sent a chill up his spine.

The sunset, much like his brief moments with Sasuke, was breath taking. It was beautiful; perfect; and something Naruto greedily wished to last forever. He knew it was foolish; day always took place of night and vice versa. Day… always gives way to night… Why had he thought that those three words would change that simple and undeniable fact he would never really know.

He should have known the raven wouldn't take light to those words. He should have expected what happened; known that Sasuke wouldn't return the feelings that Naruto had begun to realize he had for his companion. Even still; he said it; hoping against all odds that maybe just maybe Sasuke had felt the same way. He really should've known better; but he refused to believe it. He still refused to believe it. Sasuke had to feel what he felt; or at least some fraction of the feelings the raven stirred within his own heart. Something. Anything. Sasuke was never good at expressing himself or his feelings.

Maybe he was just fooling himself but he swore there was something deep in Sasuke's eyes that burned in his coal colored orbs. A emotion that Naruto couldn't quite decipher was hidden deep within his cold gaze. It wasn't hate; resentment or disgust; that much he knew, but what exactly was it that burned so subtly in the raven's gaze?

"**Get out….," Sasuke's voice was soft at first but quickly boiled over in a matter of seconds, "GET OUT!" **

The blonde's grip tightened painful around the bars; the cold metal digging into his palms. His eyes were downcast; hurt; lonely; confused. Did Sasuke really think he would be able to just simply forget? Did he really think that Naruto wouldn't come back; wouldn't want to confirm either his worst fears or hopeful suspicions? Did he really think that Naruto would let go so easily…

_Could Sasuke let go so easily…?_

After everything that has happened; Naruto didn't know what to think. He didn't no what to do; how to act. The mixed signals from the raven haired teme were driving him to the edge of insanity.

_How; how did it come to this?_

The first time they had kissed he had been so frightened; he didn't know what came over him. He could laugh at himself; he all but ran away. And what did the Raven say when he caught up with him?

'**Dobe; don't leave like that again'. **

Naruto chuckled at the memory sadly as he whispered under his breath, "How can you tell me to stay; than tell me to leave the next, teme…?"

How ironic that it was the raven who accepted what happened; and than completely rejected it the next?

Sitting here on the roof top had become a escape for him. Thinking about the raven haired male always seemed to lead him here; to watch the sun fall. It seemed fitting to watch the night overcoming the day; because in all honesty he felt defeated. To watch the night triumph over day was like watching Sasuke's own triumph over him.

"You're still up here," a sly voice asked as Naruto almost jumped not realizing anyone else had made their way onto the roof; almost.

Naruto lifted his head from the bar's and forced a weak smile before looking back to the male who interrupted his thoughts; maybe he should be thankful, "Hai; silly…huh..?"

The boy only smiled moving over to Naruto and sat down next to him in the same position as the blonde. Purposely; the black haired male made sure to sit close enough to the blonde so that their legs were barely touching. The boy's smile only brighten as he rested his hand on the blonde's thigh; relishing the feeling of their legs brushing together when Naruto reacted to the touch, "You don't have to fake a smile for me Naruto. I'd much rather you smile due to my own doing."

A pale pink blush lightly painted the blonde's cheeks as he blinked a few times staring at the hand squeezing his thigh before brushing it off, "D-don't say such weird things…"

The boy only chuckled amused at the reaction he received from the blonde as he quickly inquired with a sarcastic curiousness, "What's so strange about wanting to make a friend happy?"

Naurto quirked a brow at the male flushing slightly as he sighed, "I-I…. Sai; you're just… Weird…"

Sai's pale hand rested over his heart in a mock hurt, "Such painful words."

Naruto only scoffed before resting his forehead back against the bars; staring off into seemingly nothing.

"It's Sasuke. Isn't it…" Sai asked softly.

Naruto tensed at the accusation but he didn't deny it; he couldn't. It was true. Damn Sai and his inability to understand boundaries; he really had no idea what personal space meant.

He was really out of it; so it made sense that Sai would approach him with the topic. How he knew it was Sasuke irked him a bit; was he stalking him or something?_ How would Sai know anyway? Than again he was always reading those damned books…. But still; was it that obvious?_

_Sasuke…_

He couldn't help but think back to the reaction those three words had on Sasuke. And the fact he even spoke them all together. If he had just kept his mouth shut maybe things could've worked out differently. They wouldn't have fought; therefore Naruto wouldn't have been kicked out. And if Sasuke hadn't told him to leave… who was he kidding? He would've gotten kicked out eventually anyway.

Sasuke always acted like he was greater than Naruto; he really had a totally warped superiority complex in his opinion. No matter what Naruto did Sasuke always made him feel beneath him; and Sasuke made sure to give him a hard time about it. How could Sasuke like someone he thought was so inferior to him?

_Maybe… He really doesn't feel anything for me… Maybe I am being really foolish…_

Sai took the deep thought as answer enough; though really he didn't need to really ask in the first place. He knew; perhaps even before the two knew it themselves. Sai wished Naruto could've been more perceptive of his own efforts just as Sai had seen what the blonde felt for Uchiha. Sai could dare say he loved the blonde; he had tried over and over to open up to the boy. Did he realize why he read all those damned books? He had no interest in learning how to 'socialize' until he met Naruto. He was perfectly content in his own bubble; but the blonde was infectious. It hurt the boy knowing Naruto never picked up on it; but what hurt him more was the blonde's fixation with Sasuke. The raven had messed up big time in Sai's opinion. Who could act so coldly towards the boy; answer only the one named Sasuke Uchiha.

Sai, however, would not make such a grave mistake. If the opportunity announced itself he would greedily hog the blonde knuckle head baka all to himself; but he only wanted that if the feeling was mutual. And for that to happen Sai would have to replaced Sasuke in Naruto's heart; he wouldn't have it any less. The blonde deserved to be happy; whether it was with him or Sasuke.

"This hurts my chances; but like I said I want to make you happy," Sai spoke up charmingly; the words themselves startled Naruto at first as he focused on his friend.

Sai smiled never faltered but it seemed a bit sadder than before; something the usual fake grin never hinted toward, "You should talk to him… really talk; I'm sure if you remain civil and not call him a bastard for five minutes you'll be able to accomplish that. Or if you can't manage a simple thing like that you can always write him a letter. Saves him from listing to that annoying voice of yours."

The teasing would have normally made Naruto growl at the boy but for the first time he wasn't sure whether to hit his friend for the smart ass snide comment or thank him for the offered advice.

Naruto settled for a more civil reaction as he smiled softly looking down to the ground below, "You can be… a real smart ass you know… Thank you…"

Sai continued to smile as he reached our for Naruto's chin; he turned Naruto to face him and drew his face to his so they were merely centimeters apart. Naruto's eyed widened considerably; shivering as he felt Sai's breath tickle against his lips, "Anytime… Naruto…."

At the end of his name Sai closed the gap between the them and pressed his lips against the blonde's. Kissing the stunned boy Sai allowed his thumb to brush across the whisker-like scars on his cheek.

Naruto felt the burning of his cheeks and he knew he was blushing. His widened eyes slowly falling shut as he relaxed into the kiss; he was too shocked to move or shove the boy away. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to.

The kiss was brief; as soon as they parted Naruto was sure that once he opened his eyes he would be rewarded with a fake over enthusiastic smile. Instead, to his surprise, Sai had a very genuine and almost painful smile that crossed his pale features. One that seemed torn between bliss and pain; the simple expression held a great happiness and a very hurtful longing.

It made Naruto's heart beat painfully against his chest as he realized he was the one responsible for making his friend feel that way. He wasn't sure if he could return the same affections that Sai held for him, but deep down Naruto knew that Sai had probably already known that fact from the start.

Without another word Sai ruffled to boy's hair and stood up to take his leave. Leaving Naruto slightly dazed and completely confused to sit with his thoughts alone once more; but now he had yet one more thing to think about.

_Th-That usuratonkachi… kissing me… and acting so strangely…!!_

Naruto couldn't help but smile, "Thank you..Sai…"

Turning to his bad which he left disregarded at his side he yanked out a pen and paper and began to write. As he wrote Naruto could only pray that things wouldn't end badly, and that he wouldn't lose either one of his friends.

33333333333333333333333333333333333

Naruto approached Uchiha's apartment clutching the letter tight in his grip. Sasuke wasn't home; he knew that; thus the reason he decided to come now of all times. He wanted to drop the letter off in Sasuke's mail box and leave it at that. He knew all too well he would be not only embarrassed watching the raven read it and far to impatient.

He wondered; with a slight chuckle and an obnoxious grin; how many times he would receive the Uchiha death glareÓ as he asked the poor boy multiple times without fail if he had finished reading the damned thing. Naruto almost cringed at the mental image of the Uchiha death glareÓ; so it was best he dropped it off now.

Naruto pulled open Sasuke's mail box and placed the envelope carefully inside; he stared at the white object his hand still grasping the corner of it. He closed his eyes; he needed to do this; to get a conclusive answer instead of ignoring it all together. If he had left it alone than the likelihood of Sasuke and himself returning to normal as if nothing had happened would be imminent, but that's not what he wanted. He didn't want to 'pretend' everything was ok. He needed to do this; he had to.

_Please… teme…think it over…_

Naruto released his vice grip and closed the box slowly; taking one last breath he turned heel and started to head home. He silently prayed that everything would work out ok.

33333333333333333333333333333333333

Only a few hours after Naruto had turned home Sasuke groaned as he pulled out all the mail from his mail box and made his way into the apartment. He didn't bother to read over the envelopes to check who the senders were; there were only two things he received in the mail.

Bills and Letters from Fan girls; the most lethal combination of annoyance as far as the blacked haired boy was concerned.

Sasuke all but flung himself down on the couch tossing the offending mail onto the coffee table settled in front of him. The boy reached his arms above his head and rested them behind his hair as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm surprised the dobe's not here," he muttered to himself quietly.

Sasuke had given the blonde the key to his apartment not to long ago. He figured with as much as the blonde was in and out of his apartment he might as well give him a key. He wasn't exactly sure why he bothered really but he just simply convinced himself that it was more out of convenience than any thing else. He wasn't sure if the convenience was really the only reason but he didn't dwell on it.

He was a little disappointed that Naruto hadn't decided to stop by; though he'd never fully admit it. There was something about the dobe that made Sasuke want to keep the blonde close to him. It didn't really make much sense considering how annoying the blonde could be;….was.

_And after what he said last night… Why did he say such things anyway?_ Maybe if was for the best that Naruto didn't come over.

Sasuke frowned; he had been rather harsh last night. But considering what the dobe had said… _Just what the hell was he thinking anyway? Why would he say such things? And why did it affect him so violently?_

Those three words were like an atom bomb being dropped over his head. Naruto might as wall have cheerfully boosted that he was sleeping with Itachi in his sing song chirpy voice. Sure; admitting you loved someone and cheating on that someone with their brother were two enormously huge extremes when compared to each other but the sheer panic that both of those extremes would produce would be the same.

He did over react; he knew; he really wished he hadn't. The night was going so perfectly. Something that he would never admit to the dobe. He liked his distance from others and solitude; just the thought alone of letting someone in scared him. When Naruto spoke those words Sasuke reacted to his primal emotion of fear; he panicked.

"**Get out….," Sasuke's voice was soft at first but quickly boiled over in a matter of seconds, "GET OUT!" **

Sasuke's brows creased as his mouth formed into a fine line; he really was a bastard.

Tilting his head off to the side his eyes dropped to the mail on the table. He squinted to focus on one particular letter that stood out among the rest; he'd recognize that sloppy writing anywhere. It was Naruto's hand writing. The envelope had no address or stamp; meaning he delivered it himself presumably earlier today. Sasuke sat up on the couch and reached for the envelope looking it over.

Sasuke scoffed as the only word that stuck out on the bright white envelope was 'teme' in big bold letters, "Dobe."

_But why would he leave me a letter?_

Sasuke didn't waste anytime as his curiosity got the best of him. He tore the letter open and carefully unfolded it; his browed knitted together as he began to read it.

**I don't mind it; I don't mind at all **

**It's like you're the swing set **

**And I'm the kid that falls **

**It's like the way we fight **

**The times I've cried **

**We come to blows **

**And every night **

**The passion's there **

**So it's got to be right, Right? **

**No I don't believe you **

**When you say don't come around here no more **

**I won't remind you **

**You said we wouldn't be apart **

**No I don't believe you **

**When you say you don't need me anymore **

**So don't pretend to **

**Not love me at all **

**I don't mind it; I still don't mind at all **

**It's like one of those bad dreams**

**When you can't wake up**

**Looks like you've given up **

**You've had enough **

**But I want more **

**No I won't stop '**

**Cause I just know **

**You'll come around Right? **

**Just don't stand there and watch me fall**

**No I don't believe you **

**When you say you don't need me anymore **

**So don't pretend to **

**Not love me at all **

Sasuke stared down at the letter as a indescribable pain that ripped at his chest. He couldn't comprehend why there was such a powerful pulling sensation at his heart and stomach.

It was guilt…. He felt guilty.

"Naruto….," Sasuke whispered softly in the emptiness of his apartment.

33333333333333333333333333333333333

The following day dragged on at school; not one word spoken between the two. Sasuke hadn't so much as passed a second glance at Naruto all day; no words; no eye contact; nothing. He didn't even acknowledge Naruto's mere existence.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sai; he knew by the downcast expression the blonde held that something had or rather hadn't happened.

_So Sasuke really is that dumb after all_; Sai mused to himself.

He couldn't help the sense of relief thinking that Sasuke was either to stubborn to voice or didn't hold onto the same feelings that Naruto held for the Uchiha. He wasn't sure if his momentary glee was worth the depressed look that stained Naruto's usual cheerful face. He hated seeing the boy so down.

Sai wasn't sure that he could make Naruto as happy as Sasuke made the boy. Whether Naruto realized it or not both boys lit up around each other; and Naruto seemed to shine that much brighter. He bitterly pondered over how such a bastard could win over the blonde's affections. He was rude; cocky; condescending; sure attractive and naturally talented but Naruto was far from conceded. What was it about Sasuke that drew Naruto to him?

Of course Sai could tell the boys harbored feelings for each other but he'd be lying if he said he knew or even remotely understood why.

Sai shook his head with his usual grin; _If Sasuke won't make Naruto happy; than I'll do my best to make him smile for me… Who knows; maybe Naruto will fell the same way about me someday…_

Sai lifted his gaze to the raven who nearly bumped into him in the hallway outside class, "Speak of the devil," Sai smiled coyly.

Sasuke pawned off one of his infamous Uchiha death glaresÓ but Sai's fake, disturbing; and a bit eerie smile never parted from his lips. Sasuke only further narrowed his eyes in annoyance that his most coveted technique had little effect over the pale boy. Sasuke only grunted out a 'hn' as he moved to brush past the boy; but Sai didn't let him get far as he reached out and grabbed his arm, "You know; you ought to be careful."

Sasuke tensed under his grip and his turned his glare back onto the boy, "Excuse me?"

Sai motioned over to the blonde standing a short ways down the hall speaking to his teacher. Once confident the blonde had captures Sasuke's attention he relinquished his grip, "If you're not careful.. Someone might steal him away."

Sai flashed Sasuke his fakest of smiles before walking away from the confused Uchiha. As he walked forward his arm shot in the air half heartedly as he waved a goodbye over his head crossing over to Naruto.

The second Naruto came within his reach Sai instantly wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist who in turn blushed and seemingly growled. Sasuke wasn't sure however; he was a fair distance away; but he could make out that Naruto was indeed a bit flustered over the gesture.

Sasuke felt his body snap straight up at attention tensing as he watched the black haired boy lean in and whisper into Naruto's ear. To make matters worse instantly after whispering into the dobe's ear Sai leaned his lips down to kiss Naruto's whiskered cheek; Sasuke felt his blood begin to boil. He felt a possessiveness he didn't know he had for the blonde swell in his chest.

Immediately Naruto yelped and shouted, "Don't do and say such….such weird things!" Sai only snickered at Naruto pinching his cheek and smiling commenting on how cute he looked. Sasuke watched as the blonde shoved the boy away; but was shocked to witness a smile cross Naruto's features as he laughed along with Sai.

Sasuke watched the exchange as his hands balled into fists; _who the hell did this cocky teme think he is anyway?_

Sasuke growled to himself before stalking off in the opposite direction not catching the spared and hurt glance Naruto gave him as he disappeared from sight. The Uchiha needed time to think and sort everything out. This power that the blonde held over him couldn't go ignored but he wouldn't just give into it either. He needed to do something about this quickly he decided; subconsciously he dug his hands in his pockets. His fingers grazing over Naruto's concealed letter in his right pocket.

33333333333333333333333333333333333

OK so I rewrote this.. And I'm posting it before I go on Va-k soooooooo I wanted to rewrite it because I have plans on extending this into possibly three or more chapters…and I wasn't exactly happy with it to begin with….. It's a lot longer practically twice as long as it was originally…( don't ask me how that happened ) I don't want to go crazy with it but…. You guys will just have to let me know what you think! If you guys would like more leave a review and let me know and I'll be happy to accommodate you guyz!

PLEASE REVIEW ^_~;


End file.
